jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Flusswelt
|} Gib uns ein Feedback zu dieser Nachricht Größe dieser Diskussionsseite: Bytes Frage Darth Tenebrous Hi Fluss, ich wollte dich fragen, ob du meinst, dass man den Artikel Darth Tenebrous zur Wahl zum Lesenswerten Artikel stellen könnte. (Meister Mace Windu (Diskussion) 13:35, 14. Dez. 2012 (UTC)) :Ja, zur Wahl stellen kann man ihn. Bevor ich das tue, würde ich ihn aber gerne einmal sprachlich überarbeiten. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 01:54, 15. Dez. 2012 (UTC) ::Ok, danke. (Meister Mace Windu (Diskussion) 09:06, 15. Dez. 2012 (UTC)) Einzelnachweise? Wie meinst du das mit den Einzelnachweisen? --Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 23:04, 16. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :Diese kleinen Zahlen oben an den Wörternwie die hier, die erscheinen dann unten im Abschnitt Einzelnachweise. (Schau mal unten auf dieser Seite und in den Quelltext) --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 23:08, 16. Dez. 2012 (UTC) ::Und für was sind die gut? --Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 23:09, 16. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :::Damit gibt man Quellen ganz genau an (z. B. mit Seitenzahl), oder man macht als Autor Anmerkungen, wenn man z. B. etwas aus dem Englischen übersetzt. Schau mal meinen Artikel Ho'Din an, da habe ich Einzelnachweise benutzt. LG Flusswelt (Diskussion) 23:13, 16. Dez. 2012 (UTC) ::::Ah, okay danke! --Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 23:23, 16. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :::::Immer gerne :) --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 23:40, 16. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Einzelnachweise Benutzerlöschung Da ich nicht weiß, welcher Admin hier aktiv ist, schreibe ich das an mehrere: Ich bitte darum, meine Benutzerseite und vor allem meine Diskussion, einschließlich der Archive!!! zu löschen. Ich weiß, dass mein Account nicht gelöscht werden kann. Das will ich auch nicht. Ich bitte darum, dies so schnell wie möglich zu machen. Danke. Gruß, Darth Hate (Diskussion) 13:25, 17. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :Diesem Wunsch habe ich soeben entsprochen. Natürlich kannst du jederzeit zu uns zurückkehren. Mit freundlichen Grüßen Flusswelt (Diskussion) 17:59, 17. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Chat Hi, ich hab euch registriert, hab aber keine Ahnung, wie ich euch antworten kann. Ben Braden (Diskussion) 19:50, 17. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Umbenennung Hi Fluss, können wir nicht mal das Encryptungs Modul in "Separatistisches Verschlüsselungsmodul" umnennen. Das wäre die passendste Übersetzung. Es kann ja auch bloß vorübergehend sein, zumindest bis es einen offiziellen deutschen Namen dafür gibt. Danke. Schöne Weihnachtszeit, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 18:53, 24. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :Hi Ben, also in solchen Fällen behalten wir normalerweise den englischen Namen bei, bis es eine offizielle duetsche Bezeichnung gibt. Ich verschiebe es daher nach Encryption Module, den Link Verschlüsselungs-Modul können wir ja zusätzlich als Weiterleitung behalten. Auch dir ein frohes Weihnachtsfest. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 15:10, 25. Dez. 2012 (UTC) ::Super, schaut gleich viel besser aus.Danke. Da ich weiß, dass du mich jetzt wahrscheinlich wieder darauf hinweisen wirst, was bedeutet "Doppelpunkte bei Benutzerdiskussionen setzen"? Ben Braden (Diskussion) 19:03, 25. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :::Immer einen Doppelpunkt mehr als der vorige Beitrag hatte, so wie hier gerade ;) --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 19:06, 25. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Das mit dem Bild klappt net... Hi Fluss, Ich habe mich ja bereit erklärt die Bilder aus der Kategorie "Bilder der Planetenoberfläche" in "Bilder von Planetenoberflächen" umzuordnen. Dabei ist etwas komisches passiert. Bei dem Bild Cartao1.jpg konnte ich es nicht umändern also habe ich grad die Kategorie hinzugefügt. Es wäre nett, wenn du das beheben könntest. Mit freundlichen Grüßen dein Enkelchen: -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai 30px 00:10, 3. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :Danke dir, du bist eine große Hilfe :-) Die Änderung habe ich vorgenommen. Gruß. Flusswelt (Diskussion) 14:05, 3. Jan. 2013 (UTC) ::Vielen dank. -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai 30px 21:26, 3. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Hilfe Ich brauche hilfe =( wo muss man den quellencode einfügen ????????? kannst du meine beitrag von der verbotenen festung überarbeiten bitte =(DasDa (Diskussion) 17:33, 3. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :Ich schau mal, was ich da tun kann. Quellen fügst du übrigens am Ende des Artikels, vor den Kategorien, als Abschnitt Quellen ein. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 17:41, 3. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :PS, ich bin auch im Chat zu erreichen, klicke dafür auf das blaue Wort „Chat“ und folge den Anweisungen dort. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 17:49, 3. Jan. 2013 (UTC) ::In den chat komm ich auch nicht -._- verbessere doch einfach meinen beitrag bitteDasDa (Diskussion) 18:01, 3. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :::Würd ich gerne, aber dazu muss ich erst wissen, woher die Informationen stammen, ich vermute mal, aus der Fernsehserie über die Ewoks? --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 18:04, 3. Jan. 2013 (UTC) ::::die verbotene festung kommt im ewok film karawane der tapferen vor ::::DasDa (Diskussion) 18:06, 3. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :::::Ah okay, dann mache ich das jetzt. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 18:11, 3. Jan. 2013 (UTC) ::::::Wenn du willst kannst du in dem Artikel Sanyassan marodeure noch ein paar links einfügen ^^^(kannnst du mir bitte erzählen wie man einen link einfügt) DasDa (Diskussion) 12:58, 4. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :::::::Flusswelt,Kannst du,wen es dir nichts ausmacht,den beitrag zu den Sanyassan marodeure noch etwas bearbeiten.(danke im vorraus)DasDa (Diskussion) 17:26, 4. Jan. 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Okay, ich schaus mir an. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 17:29, 4. Jan. 2013 (UTC) ich wollte frage ob du vieleicht,wenn du zeit hast nen beitrag zu der burg der sanyassan marodeure erstellel könntest ???DasDa (Diskussion) 17:50, 4. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Einige Probleme Moin, Flusswelt. Ich hätte da mal 'n paar Fragen. 1.) Seit ich Administrator bin, habe ich unten bei den Kats die HotCat Funktion. Allerdings geschieht nichts, wenn ich da drauf klicke. Die Funktion verschwindet dann von der Seite. 2.) Neuerdings kann ich auch keine Kats mehr einfügen. Zwar geht das im Bearbeitungsfenster, doch kann ich so, wenn ich die Seite normal öffne, als wollte ich lesen, unten keine einfügen. Wenn ich auf "Kategorie hinzufügen" klicke, werde ich automatisch zum Seitenanfang gebracht, aber mehr passiert auch nicht. In anderen Wikis funktioniert dies übrigens einwandfrei. 3. ) Das mit dem Verschieben hat sich seltsamerweise gelegt. Ich habe jetzt wieder die Funktion "Weiterleitung anlegen". Ich hoffe, du kannst mir helfen und wünsche schöne grüße. JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 13:00, 5. Jan. 2013 (UTC :Ich kann da glaube ich ein wenig weiterhelfen... Ja du hast recht, das HotCat funktioniert nicht. Heimat Eins wollte sich da vor längerer Zeit mal drum gekümmert haben, aber leider ist da nichts weiter passiert. Das ist auch der Grund, warum du diese Kat-Einfüge-Möglichkeit, die du beschrieben hast, nicht mehr benutzen kannst, da dir durch den Admin-Status das Recht gegeben wurde HotCat zu benutzen. Man könnte mal überlegen, HotCat generell komplett zu deaktivieren, da, soweit ich das richtig verstanden habe, unter anderem die Kat-Einfüge-Möglichkeit eine der Vorteile von HotCat sein sollte. Dir wurde also quasi diese Möglichkeit mit einer neuen, zur Zeit nicht brauchbaren, Möglichkeit weggenommen... MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 01:49, 6. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Frage kannst du mir bitte bei dem beitrag zu den moorseerianern helfen bitte =(DasDa (Diskussion) 14:27, 5. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :Kannst du bei dem artikel zu den morseerianern helfen , die morseerianer kommen in episode 4 in der cantine vorDasDa (Diskussion) 08:32, 6. Jan. 2013 (UTC) ::hilf mir bitte wegen dem bild bei dem beitrag zu den kindern des grünen planeten ::ich hab ne frage kannst du das bild zu dem nabru leids auch bei morseerianer verwenden ???DasDa (Diskussion) 08:55, 6. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :::Morseerianer habe ich überarbeitet, das sehe ich mir später noch einmal genauer an. Woher ist denn das Bild? Aus dem Film E.T.? --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 08:58, 6. Jan. 2013 (UTC) ::::bei dem beitrag zu den morseerianern hab ich ein bild eingefügt,kannst du machen das das bild über dieser liste steht,die list wo steht planet:Morseer und so , ok ???DasDa (Diskussion) 09:07, 6. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :::::Fertig, schau dir bitte an, was ich gemacht habe, damit du es beim nächsten Mal selbst machen kannst. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 09:14, 6. Jan. 2013 (UTC) hi,ich hab nen beitrag zu dem planet morseer geschrieben,kannst du den beitrag bitte noch etwas verbessern.DasDa (Diskussion) 10:01, 6. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Projekt Sei gegrüßt, Jedipedianer! Ben Braden (Diskussion) 13:05, 6. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Infobox Hi Flusswelt, ich habe vorhin bei den Infobox-Vorlagen Diskussionen gefragt ob man die Boxen erstellen kann und du hast gesagt das ich dich auf der Diskussionseite fragen sollte. Wie macht man die Infoboxen? Ich denke ich könnte es schaffen eine zu erstellen. Ich warte auf deine Antwort. Möge die Macht mit dir sein. --Jw-skyguy (Diskussion) 17:53, 6. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :Also mach dir zunächst einmal ein kleines Konzept, wie die Box aussehen und was sie enthalten soll. Dann schauen wir einmal gemeinsam bei den bestehenden Infoboxen nach, wie man die Farben, Datenfelder, Linien usw. hinbekommt. Okay? --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 18:07, 6. Jan. 2013 (UTC) ::Ja, hast du morgen Zeit. Um 17.00, 18.00 Uhr?--Jw-skyguy (Diskussion) 19:25, 6. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :::Okay, kommst du dann in den Chat? Dort kann man solche Dinge besser direkt besprechen. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 19:31, 6. Jan. 2013 (UTC) ::::Hi, du warst am Montag nicht im Chat. Wann können wir uns sonst noch treffen? --Jw-skyguy (Diskussion) 16:35, 8. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :::::Sorry Fluss, dass ich im Chatund das Bearbeiten der Vorlage unterbrochen habe am Dienstag, aber mein Computer hatte irgendwas und ich wollte nicht mehr hochfahren. Ich wollte mich nur entschuldigen, nicht das du denkst das ich dich einfach sitzenlassen würde. --Jw-skyguy (Diskussion) 14:25, 10. Jan. 2013 (UTC) ::::::Ist schon okay, so was hab ich mir gedacht. Du bist auch nicht der Typ, der einfach wortlos verschwindet, und der Chat spinnt auch manchmal ein bisschen. Alles wird gut ;-) --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 16:52, 10. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Artikel Morseer Irgendwer hat mit dem artikel zu dem planeten morseer schon wieder ein problem -.- was will der von mir ,kannst du mal kugen was da nicht stimmtDasDa (Diskussion) 13:56, 7. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :Hat sich geklärt, alles in Ordnung. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 17:19, 8. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Ein paar Fragen... Hi Fluss, ich hab ein paar Fragen an dich: *Meine Benutzerseite hat die Kategorie "Navigationsvorlagen". Wie bekomme ich das wieder weg? *Wie kann ich das "weitergeleitet zu..." in einen Artikel einfügen? Ist das irgendeine Vorlage? *gibt es eine Möglichkeit die Schriftgröße zu verkleinern? Danke schon mal im Vorraus, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 17:42, 8. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :Versuch einer Antwort: :*Du hast auf deiner BNS irgend eine Vorlage eingebaut, die automatisch die kategorie erzeugt. Soll ich mal drüberschauen? :*Weiterleitungen kann man nicht in Artikel einfügen, eine Seite ist entweder ein Artikel oder ein Weiterleitung. :*Schau in die Einstellungen, oder stell die Schriftgröße im Browser ein, bei IE z. B. unter "Ansicht - Textgröße" :--Flusswelt (Diskussion) 17:59, 8. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Weitere Fragen in der chalmuns cantina gibt es nen alien mit dem namen trinton duaba , bei dem steht das zu ihrgendeiner alienspezies gehört, aber für mich sied er eher wie so ein bewohner von utapau aus episode 3 aus, ist man sich sicher das er kein alien vom planeten utapau ist.DasDa (Diskussion) 12:09, 10. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :Wenn es irgendwo geschrieben steht oder im Film gesagt wird, dann erst können wir es sagen. Solange wir es nicht lesen oder hören, bleibt es eine „unbekannte Spezies“. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 12:18, 10. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Ein Keks von vielen Diesen Keks hast Du Dir redlich verdient. MfG -'Dunkler Lord Darth Hekron30px' 21:53, 12. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :Danke :-) *Keks knabber* --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 21:55, 12. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Lizenz-Frage Woher soll man wissen wo bei einem Bild die Lizens ist ?????DasDa (Diskussion) 07:42, 13. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :Die musst du beim Hochladen angeben, danach wird gefragt. Wichtiger noch ist die Quelle, also das Buch oder die Webseite, von der du ein Bild hast. Wenn du wenigstens die angibst, kann ich die Lizenz herausfinden. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 08:28, 13. Jan. 2013 (UTC) wenn ich ein bild hinzufüge steht da immer DasDa hinzugefügt von DasDa wass is das für ein bug ????